Sweet Dreams
by CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE
Summary: Amy loves Ian. He does too. They both know it. But when Ian does something unforgivable to Amy, her revenge will be so much sweeter than the sweetest chocolate. Rated T for minor violence and crazy Amy. Amian forever :)


**Yo people whassup? Ok, I know you'll probably skip this bit, but then, whatever. So, enjoy my first fanfic,and for those who are not Amian fans, I'm sorry, you probably won't like this story (I HATE Evan. HATE him.). By the way, if there's any typo, tell me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the genre would be romance instead.  
**

Sweet Dreams: Part One.

"Mummy?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Tell me a story."  
The beautiful woman smiles, her green eyes filled with a gleeful yet cruel light. The child shrinks away slightly. The woman flips her gleaming red locks over a shoulder and looks at the handsome, dark haired man seated on the throne beside her. Adjusting the coal black crown on his head, he smiles lovingly at the woman. The child looks up expectantly. The woman clears her throat, and smooths her paper-white gown, then begins. "Once, there was a dashing young man named Ian Kabra. One night, his evil father Vikram administered a poison to him, a poison that made him Vikram's puppet, then..."

Ian Kabra walks into the dimly lit room, fingering the hilt of the ruby-encrusted dagger in his pocket. Silently he walks to the bed where Amy Cahill sleeps. She is sleeping peacefully, and her lips curve upwards in a gentle smile, for she is dreaming. Her auburn hair is fanned out onto the plush white pillow, her slender body wrapped in silk white sheets covering her white slip. He leans over her, and she awakes, looking scared and shocked. He puts a finger to his lips, and presses his lips to her forehead. When he pulls away, her emerald eyes are filled with love and wonder. "Sweet dreams, love." He whispers.  
Then he plunges the dagger into her chest.

She claws at her chest, and scrabbles wildly, tearing at the sheets, then finally she falls limp. Blood dances through the white sheets, staining them a fresh red color. It stains her slip, the pillows, the bed, everything it can get its hands on. Ian smiles, dips a finger into the pool of blood on the marble floor, and brings it to his lips. He throws his head back in bliss, and soon, the pool of blood is gone. He looks into her green eyes, the eyes once filled with innocence, love, kindness, and admiration for him, now as empty as bottomless pits. They seemed to say, Ian, I loved you. Why did you kill me? You loved me too. Well then, I will get my hands on you. I will kill everyone you care about. I will send you to your personal living hell. You will feel my wrath. Oh yes, you will.

A tear makes its way down Amy's pale cheeks and drops onto the bloodstained sheets, looking rather like a pearl on a rose petal. He smiles an insane smile that lights up his whole face, then pulls out the dagger with both hands. It comes out with a sickening splurch, and he wipes it in his white dress shirt, putting it back into his pocket.

Then a bright light blinds him, and he blacks out.

He wakes up in a dim, dirty prison cell, dressed in a gray jumpsuit. A note on the table reads.

Prisoner 21406,

Enjoy your last few days. You will be sentenced to death in three days time for the murder of Amy Cahill.

Sergeant Brown

He closes his eyes, feeling a migraine coming. He runs his hands through his hair. Suddenly, shattered memories hit him with the force of a hammer.

Him fighting with his father, his sister Natalie screaming.  
Him pleading his father to let Amy and him be together.  
Him screaming in agony as his father injected him with something that made him burn all over.  
Him collapsing on the ground, then obeying Vikram's every command.  
Him...him killing Amy Cahill, the one girl he loved.

Ian screams silently, and buries his face in his hands. Tears stain his jumpsuit, and uncontrollable sobs escape his mouth as he cries for the death of Amy Cahill. Prisoners from other cells start staring at him. He knows he looks like a total mess, but he doesn't care. His heart is too filled with hate for himself, angst, sadness, and grief. Slowly, he sinks back onto the hard bed, and falls into a deep, troubled sleep.

All of a sudden, Ian wakes up in cold sweat from his terrifying nightmares of Amy. He exhales slowly, and suddenly, he sees a pair of sparkling green eyes above him. He smiles slowly. "Amy." Slowly, a beautiful face framed by red locks comes into view. Amy smiles in a menacing and sinister way, and brings out the very same dagger he used to stab her with. Ian closes his eyes, and says, "Do it. I want to be with you." Amy caresses his face and slowly, and his eyes come to rest on her bloodstained chest, still dripping blood. He could feel the warm wetness of the blood on him. Amy laughs quietly, and kisses him on the forehead. Ian braces himself.

Then she plunges the dagger into his chest. Blood blooms from his chest like a blossoming flower, and the bed is stained the color of sunset. Amy laughs angelically. "Sweet dreams, Ian."

Ian Kabra is found dead in the morning in his cell, with a bloodstained, ruby encrusted dagger lying next to him. There is no evidence found, and his death is ruled out as suicide.

In a far, far, far away land, a queen finishes telling her story to her child. The child shivers, and takes off her coal black diadem. "Mummy, that's scary." She says. The woman smiles, and pats her daughter on the head. "Bedtime." The child nods, and scampers off. The handsome man looks at the woman, saying, "Amy, I think you scared her." The beautiful queen looks at her king, and says, "Well, now she knows, Ian. Now she knows."

She does not know the little girl is tucked up in bed, shivering, unable to sleep.

**What do you think? **

**1. Amian or Natan?  
**

**2. Should I write a sequel to this story?  
**

**3. Did you know that if you review I'll read your stories in return and review on them too? XD**

**Thanks guys I love you remember to R&R! Reviews are like, money to me! Please, please, please review! I don't care if its a few words, just review!  
**

**- Crazy-San  
**


End file.
